Talk:Nidalee/@comment-7460908-20150227222133/@comment-3323227-20150302144104
Yeah nothing about it makes any sense. It's like they are playing a guesing game with her nerfs. "Maybe if we do this it'll tone her down without doing too much." They want to lower her jungle clear but no one starts bushwhack and buswhack rarely has any significant impact on her jungle clear. Hell the only thing this bushwhack really hurts early on is your abilitiy to help another jungler by trapping his camps prior to laning. If you really wanted to actually nerf Nidalee in a sense that would balance out her early game without destroying her late game. Add a damn hunt effect to Swipe and scale her hunt effect based on her ranks in R. Base AP ratio of Takedown set to 40% and Base AD ratio back to 100%. Max un-hunted damage set at 200% and hunt increases the damage by 20/30/40/50%. Takedown is her big jungle tool and what makes her such a good assasin. This increases her damage late game by a little bit and makes AD Nidalee strong again but not as strong as she was before the last AD Nerf. For pounce I'd say make the reset mechanic actually reduce the coldown by a percent when triggered instead of reduced to 1.5 seconds. 15/30/45/60% reduced cooldown on kill or hitting a marked target. Don't reduce the damage on it but perhaps increase it's base by a small amoutn and AP ratio by 0.1. You're going to lose out on early damage in the jungle and your abilitiy to hop out of danger early on after commiting to an attack. Swipe could shred resistances on enemies by a percent for a short duration. 10/20/30/40% of resists shred for 3 seconds(perhaps too much) or have it reduce swipes cooldown similar to pounce so 15/30/45/60% reduced cooldown when hitting a hunted target. no ap ratio buff. Don't change any of the values on bushwhack. It's a low impact skill as it is. I wouldn't mind both the flat and % damage having their own AP scaling though. The percent damage is the only thing with AP scaling. Primal surge and Javelin Toss are fine and the passive is fien besides it's interaction with cougar. If you want to nerf Nidalee and jungle Nidalee especially hit her early clear and mobility but do it without killing her in both the jungle and lane. She could probably do with some minor stat increases or skill buffs besides what I mentioned if those went through. Her jungle clear as it is leaves her really low at the begining and this may kill her just as bad as the current suggestions. You want to increase the time it takes her to clear without making her weaker than she already was after the first clear. After level 3 and her first buy she's normally pretty good in the jungle. The only reason I can see for them changing bushwhack at the moment is to stop people from chain snaring melee neutrals at the start of the jungle and utilizing the % of current hp damage along with basic attack to whittle them down quickly and safely early. If you want to limit that just put a limiter in that gives jungle creeps an immunity to the Hunt snare for 5 seconds after being snared by it once.